


No puedo dejarlo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, France (Country), M/M, Making Up, Nervousness, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Nos divertimos tanto que me hacía falta algo para destruirme el humor. Gracias, Yuri.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	No puedo dejarlo

**No puedo dejarlo**

Afuera de la estación de Orléans, Yuya se encendió nervioso un cigarrillo.

Yuri lo seguía de unos pasos lejos, silencioso, en espera que el mayor hablara.

Lo vio dar dos o tres caladas en lo sucesivo, antes de bufar afuera el humo y girarse hacia de él.

“Maldita sea.” dijo rechinando los dientes, pasándose una mano en los ojos, masajeándolos despacio. “Esto es un problema.” siguió, en tono de acusación. “¿Qué tendríamos que hacer ahora? Es tarde estamos en un lugar donde no tendríamos que estar, desviamos de más de cien kilómetros y no podemos partir hasta mañana.” hizo un sonido desdeñoso, levantando una ceja. “De verdad, Yuri, enhorabuena.” añadió, dando una última calada al cigarrillo y tirando la colilla, pisándola con un gesto brusco.

Yuri frunció los labios, echándole una mirada furiosa.

“¿Enhorabuena qué? ¿Quieres decir que es toda mi culpa?” preguntó, incrédulo, metiéndose a torturarse la palma de la mano con las uñas en la tentativa de aguantar el nerviosismo.

Sabía qué estaba enfadado con él, se lo esperaba.

Cuando habían bajado del tren y se había dado cuenta que habían perdido su parada, había visto la mirada enojada de Yuya, seguro del hecho que esa mirada estaba normalmente dirigida a él.

Y también sabía qué su tratar de mantenerse calmo había sido exclusivamente por las cámaras, por eso no se había sorprendido por su acusación.

Enojado sí, y mucho.

“¿Y de quién? ¿Quién tenía que quedarse despierto para controlar la parada, Yuri? Por qué decidimos che uno de nos dos iba a dormir y el otro no, ¿si luego tuviste que hacer lo que querías?” siguió, golpeando nerviosamente el pie al suelo y sacando otra vez el paquete de cigarrillos por el bolsillo de los jeans.

“Acabaste de apagarlo, Yuu.” le hizo notar el menor.

“¡No rompas!” fue la rápida respuesta de Takaki, que indiferente a lo que le había dicho el menor encendió el cigarrillo, volviendo a humar.

Chinen se enfadó por la manera como le había respondido, pero todavía trató de controlarse.

“Lo siento, Yuya, de verdad. Pero yo también estaba cansado, y tú dormías a mi lado, no sabía lo que hacer para quedarme despierto. Lo siento, sé qué me equivoqué, tendríamos que habernos turnado para no arriesgar. Ahora pero no tiene sentido enfadarse conmigo, no cambia el hecho que estamos aquí. Las recriminaciones no van a llevarnos en Tours, ¿no? En cambio, buscamos una solución.” propuso, esperando que el mayor se calmara, y viera las cosas con un poco más de claridad.

Pero su expresión irónica le dejaba pequeño espacio de maniobra, y sabía de haber fracasado en su tentativa de tranquilizarlo.

“Yuuyan.” trató otra vez. “Pasamos un día tan lindo juntos, comimos, dimos vueltas por Nantes y... me parecía que nos hubiéramos divertido, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenemos que arruinarlo todo?” preguntó, la voz que iba bajándose mientras seguía, notando la mirada menos y menos interesada de Yuya.

“Oh, claro.” dijo el mayor, sarcástico. “Nos divertimos tanto que me hacía falta algo para destruirme el humor. Gracias, Yuri.” dijo, girándose y dirigiéndose lejos de la estación.

Chinen se salió los ojos, apresurándose para alcanzarlo, antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pronto empujada por el mayor con un gesto brusco.

“¿Dónde vas?” preguntó, incrédulo.

“En busca de un lugar donde dormir. Y comer algo, me muero de hambre.” masculló, todavía caminando.

Se paró para girarse sólo cuando vio que el menor se quedaba quieto a lado de la salida de la estación.

“¿Tú qué tienes intención de hacer?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. Yuri se encogió de hombros, la mirada fija al suelo, la lengua entre los dientes.

Y si le dio un poco de expectativa ver a Yuya volver hacia él, esa le fue sacada en cuanto lo vi extender la mano.

“Vale, si quieres quedarte allí al menos dame el dinero.” dijo, determinado, y Yuri sólo pudo sacar el bolso de la mochila y dárselo, desconsolado.

“No puedes dejarme aquí. No puedes.” susurró, la voz ronca, todavía sin mirar al mayor en la cara.

“Nadie me impide de hacerlo. Eres tú que no quieres venir, y estás bastante grande de estar por tu cuenta.” le hizo notar, volviendo a caminar. “Y, sin embargo, al menos por un poco de tiempo no tengo gana de tenerte encima.” concluyó, antes de irse.

Chinen se quedó quieto.

Tenía gana de llorar.

Cuando se había dado cuenta del error, cuando había pensado que Yuya iba a enfadarse, había imaginado una de sus normales reprimendas, algo que lo dejara descargar, y que iba a olvidarlo después de unos minutos.

No era raro que ocurriera. Yuya nunca había sido alguien seráfico, y casi nunca reflexionaba antes de hablar, pero cuando había entendido como tomarlo, Yuri había vuelto bueno en dejarlo ir por su camino, nunca dándole mucha atención.

Nunca se habría esperado, sin embargo, que lo dejara allí a solas, no se habría esperado de oírlo decir que no quería tenerlo encima.

Se sentó en un escalón, lejos de la puerta principal, y dobló las rodillas contra el pecho, mirando fijo un punto frente así en correspondencia con la calle que había tomado el mayor.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora?

A solas y sin dinero, no podía hacer mucho.

Él tenía hambre también, pero no había osado decírselo al mayor.

Estaba harto. Y tenía sed, se estaba muriendo de sed.

Y todavía tenía gana de llorar, un poco, pero no se preocupó mucho de eso.

_“Eres bastante grande de estar por tu cuenta.”_

Estaba herido. Tanto que reaccionar a sus palabras había sido imposible, tanto que todavía no tenía éxito de estar enfadado con él para habérselo dicho, abrumado por el daño que le habían hecho esas palabras.

Y probablemente lo que le había dicho Yuya era verdad, pero a pesar de eso no tenía éxito de sofocar de ninguna manera la sensación que le decía que tenía una maldita necesidad de él.

~

Yuya estaba caminando sin rumbo.

No tenía idea de dónde ir, de lo que quería hacer, y de verdad no se estaba esforzando para pensarlo.

Seguía pensando en Yuri, sintiendo su mirada en la espalda mientras se alejaba de él, y en cuanto estúpido se sintiera en ese momento.

Sólo le había tomado caminar unos cienes de metros para desahogarse.

Se había parado en la acera, respirando hondo y teniendo que admitir con sí mismo que Yuri tenía razón.

Habían pasado un día lindo, juntos.

Desde cuando había empezado el viaje, dos días antes, habían estado bien, se habían divertido. Y él se había sentido feliz, finalmente libre de pasar un poco de tiempo con él.

¿Qué demonio estaba haciendo?

Se lo imaginaba allí a solas, al frío y sin dinero, y se sentía abrumar por la culpa.

Desde hace un poco de tiempo ya estaba caminando luchando contra el instinto de volver atrás de él, de pedirle perdón para haberlo dejado allí, para lo que le había dicho, de decirle que no pensaba nada de eso.

Se paró otra vez, mirándose alrededor, mirando la calle que acababa de recorrer, y suspiró.

Luego, determinado, volvió atrás, en paso más rápido, improvisamente ansiado.

Había sido poco más de media hora, y no queriendo que le tomara tanto para volver el paso rápido se transformó él que corriera, mientras seguía pensando en Yuri, en lo que iba a decirle, consciente del hecho que iba a tener mucho de pagar para que lo perdonara, y seguro además de merecerlo.

¿Por qué demonio tenía que arruinar todo?

Chinen siempre había sido muy paciente con él y sus ataques de nervios, nunca haciéndole notar cuanto fuera irrazonable, nunca diciéndole que exageraba, sólo esperando que se calmara solo, escuchando sus reprimendas en silencio.

Pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya, y estaba consciente de eso.

Llegado al borde de la plaza de la estación, suspiró con alivio cuando lo vio todavía allí, acurrucado en un escalón con la mirada vacía.

Corrió por los últimos metros que lo separaban de él.

Llegado a la escalera, subió rápido, parándose un poco más debajo de donde estaba sentado Yuri, y se arrodilló frente a él, metiéndole las manos en las rodillas y mirándolo fijo.

“¿Yuri?” lo llamó, bajo.

Chinen no lo miró. Seguía teniendo los ojos fijos frente a sí, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

“Tengo sed, Yuu.” murmuró después de unos segundos, y la única reacción que Takaki pudo tener fue la de asomarse hacia él, envolviéndolo en los brazos y teniéndolo fuerte contra de sí.

“Lo siento, Yuri.” murmuró, la boca cerca de su oreja. “Lo siento que te dejé aquí a solas, lo siento que me enfadé contigo cuando fue culpa de ambos. Yo...”

“No.” lo interrumpió en menor, alejándose de su agarre para mirarlo en los ojos. “Soy yo que lo siento, yo no... no quería ser una carga, en los últimos días. No era mi intención estarte encima.” le explicó, mordiéndose un labio.

Yuya sintió una punzada al corazón, y se sintió el hombre pero en el mundo.

“Ni bromes, Yu. No eres una carga, no me estás encima. Es algo que dije sin pensarlo. Soy feliz de tenerte siempre conmigo, soy feliz que dependas de mí por las cosas pequeñas. Me hace sentir indispensable por ti, me gusta sentir que me necesitas. Pero no es esto, Yuri, yo... sería feliz en cualquier caso. La culpa es mía y del hecho que nunca pienso antes de hablar, y a menudo te digo cosas que no pienso. Y, fíate, no pienso ninguna de las estupideces que te dije esta noche.” admitió, firme, viendo el menor pensarlo por unos segundos antes de asentir.

“Vale.” murmuró, volviendo hacia él y dejándose abrazar otra vez. “Pues eres un gilipollas.” le dijo, y el mayor no pudo evitar de reír.

“Verdad.” confirmó. “Lo soy.”

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos más, y cuando finalmente se pusieron en pie Yuya le tomó una mano, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

“Tengo sed, Yuuyan.” repitió el menor. “Y hambre también. Y soy harto.” enumeró, frunciendo el entrecejo, en una expresión que hizo sonreír a Takaki.

“Lo sé, amor.” le dijo, rozándole la mejilla con los dedos. “Voy a encargarme.” aseguró, y juntos se fueron a lo largo de la plaza, mirando alrededor en busca de un lugar donde comer algo.

“¿Yuya?” lo llamó Chinen después de unos minutos. “No lo hacer más, ¿vale?”

El mayor asintió, con aire culpable, apretando más su mano.

“No más.” confirmó, asintiendo. “No hay razón que me pueda hacer desear de dejarte, Yu. Fui preocupado a muerte todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo.” admitió, haciendo una mueca.

“¿Ni siquiera si voy a enojarte otra vez? ¿Ni si tuviera que hacer un error como lo de hoy?” indagó, frunciendo los labios.

“Te quiero, Yuri. No hay nada que puedas hacer que cambie el hecho que te quiero. Y tendría que ser suficiente, ¿verdad?”

Miró a Chinen, viéndolo finalmente sonreír, sintiéndose feliz por la simplicidad de esa sonrisa.

“Sí.” asintió, seguro. “Por ahora está suficiente.” contestó, alusivo.

Siguieron caminando juntos, perezosamente, hambre y sed pasadas en segundo plano.

Hasta que no encontraron un lugar donde pararse, Yuya no le dejó la mano.


End file.
